The present invention relates to a supporting rod assembly providing a luminous decorating effect, and more particularly to a transparent plastic supporting rod that internally includes a series of hollow bubbles formed during injection molding of the rod, so that light emitted from light-emitting diodes located at two ends of the rod is projected into the rod via two ends thereof to produce luminous spots or luminous surface on outer surfaces of the bubbles, creating a luminous decorating effect.
A lot of articles that frequently appear in people""s daily life, such as mirror frame, towel rack, cosmetics shelf, door handle, clock holder, picture frame, etc., are differently designed to increase a novelty or decorating effect thereof. These articles usually include one or more supporting rods. Up to date, there has not been found among these supporting rods any one that provides a luminous decorating effect. In the past, an ornament made of an acrylic material is frequently used to show special luminous effect. To do so, first carve differently contoured figures or patterns on a rear side of the acrylic material to provide a transparent ornament on which three-dimensional figures or patterns may be seen from a front side thereof, and then project light beams onto the acrylic ornament via a bottom surface thereof, so that the light beams are refracted at different carved surfaces on the acrylic ornament to create special luminous effect. Although it is possible to manufacture the above-mentioned supporting rods with the acrylic material to provide sufficient bearing strength, the acrylic supporting rods are not suitable for carving differently contoured figures or patterns due to limited areas thereof. Thus, light projected on the non-carved acrylic supporting rod does not effectively create a luminous decorating effect thereon.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a supporting rod assembly providing luminous decorating effect. To achieve the above and other objects, the supporting rod assembly includes a supporting rod and two receiving heads. The supporting rod is made of a transparent plastic material through integral injection molding, and has a row of axially arranged hollow air bubbles formed therein at the time it is injection-molded. The two receiving heads are separately connected to two outer ends of the supporting rod, and at least one of the two receiving heads has a light-emitting device received therein. The light-emitting device includes at least one light-emitting diode (LED), from which light is emitted to project onto the outer end of the supporting rod and thereby produces luminous sports or luminous surfaces on outer surfaces of the hollow air bubbles formed in the supporting rod, creating a luminous decorating effect for the supporting rod assembly.
The supporting rod and the air bubbles of the supporting rod assembly of the present invention may be designed to have different rod diameters and bubble sizes depending on various kinds of articles, such as mirror frame, towel rack, cosmetics shelf, door handle, clock holder, picture frame, etc., on which the supporting rod assembly is used.